


the endless search for meaning (how hard could it be?)

by Onthewayyyy



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Adventure, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Slow Burn Ish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:26:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24766150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onthewayyyy/pseuds/Onthewayyyy
Summary: After the Calamity was defeated, she had asked him an important question. One which Link had no answer to.A series of short, connected one shots exploring their new relationship as Link escorts Zelda around Hyrule to rebuild the once great kingdom.
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	1. Sweet Music

**Author's Note:**

> This'll probably be updated sporadically, so don't expect a proper schedule. That being said, enjoy!

_"I know how much it matters to you."_

* * *

_"I've been keeping watch over you all this time... I've witnessed you struggles to return to us as well as your trials in battle."_

_The blood red sky dissipated back into it's normal blue colour, and she stood there in the green field. Her back was turned to him, but Zelda knew he was there._

_"I always thought - no, I always believed- that you would find a way to defeat Ganon. I never lost faith in you over these many years..."_

_Link could tell where it was going, and he grimaced internally at how he knew she'd take his answer._

_"May I ask... Do you really remember me?"_

That day was two weeks ago, and in that time Link had no better luck in properly regaining his memories. Her crestfallen face made it all the more worse when he told her the truth.

He didn't remember her, not really. Link had glimpses into his past, one that felt foreign to him. He'd seen them all, but they never felt like his own. It hurt, that look of disappointment, it was the same one Impa and Purah had when he couldn't recognize them either. Link knew they were grateful, and they were accepting of this 'new' him, but it always hurt.

Zelda hadn't spoken much to him since, they were still staying in Kakariko in order to settle down for a bit and work out how they'd get the rest of Hyrule to recognize that their ruler has returned. 

Mostly, it just meant wandering around with Zelda as she spoke to the townsfolk. She didn't need him there, not really, but she never once told him to leave her, and that had to count for something, right? The monsters were gone, all that remained was a fragmented Yiga clan, which posed virtually no threat now that their master was gone. It didn't change the fact that Link felt useless just shadowing the princess all day, pretending to not see the forlorn glances she would send his way on occasion.

She was inspecting the shrine in the village for what felt like the fiftieth time when it happened.

Two children, Garth and Cass waddled up to them. Their eyes were wide with wonder at the princess, and Zelda smiled politely at them. The two were siblings, as seen by their identical shade of deep brown hair and eyes. 

"Are you really the princess?" Cass asked in awe.

It was kind've adorable, if he was being honest. Watching the two kids make Zelda slightly flustered with the attention. Upon originally arriving in Kakariko, Impa had made it clear to the inhabitants that Zelda was not to be bothered by a crowd of people, so citizens would typically come over at random times to chat and thank her. He knew she didn't know what to do with this sort of welcome, as she was used to her father's cold demeanour.

"Well, yes, I-" 

"You're very pretty."

"Garth!"

There was a loud smack as Cass had hit her brother for his intrusion.

Link let out an involuntary laugh at their antics, but the joke was entirely on him.

Zelda was stunned, looking at him with her own wonder, rosy cheeked from blushing at the younger boy's words, looking so...

Beautiful.

It was the first time Link had made any real noise other than grunts, he wasn't a talkative person at all, preferring to stay silent. It helped on occasion to goad arrogant enemies into a ill-advised attack in battle, but truthfully, he had no good reason for it, it's just how it was. He could recall her finding this trait extremely infuriating from what he had seen in the memories, now she looked anything _but_ annoyed at the moment. 

Perhaps this is all it took for her to realize that while the Link she knew was gone, there was this living, breathing human being right in front of her now. One that had likes and dislikes, and who shared more similarities than he knew with his former self.

After that day in Kakariko, Zelda spoke to him more. Little things like his opinion on certain places, shrines, and her scientific theories. He wasn't sure how much he could help with the latter, but two out of three wasn't so bad.

It felt nice.


	2. Long Way To Go

"Link! That is so undignified!"

He couldn't help but smirk, he knew she'd take this well.

She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest, looking at him challengingly.

He merely motioned to his back again, staying crouched down. Zelda had wanted to visit the citadel in Akkala, seeing as how Link had cleared it of all the guardians and that all the monster's and malice were gone. They had visited Robbie at his lab for a short while to catch up before using the Sheikah Slate to teleport to the tower, a feat Zelda first thought wouldn't be able to work. She had the desire to go down and look over the remains to see if a rebuild was possible. Only one problem. 

Zelda was afraid of heights.

That didn't stop her from refusing to cling to his back so he could safely climb down.

She took another glance downwards and gulped. 

"Oh fine, then." She snapped.

Resisting the urge to laugh, he let Zelda climb onto his back.

Like back at Kakariko a few days ago, it completely backfired on him, and his mirth at the situation vanished about a quarter of the way down the tower. Link could feel every bit of her against him, she was wearing the same clothing from one hundred years ago preserved by Impa, and he was in his champion's tunic. Neither were particularly bulky, to say the least. Her legs were wrapped around his waist and her chest pressed against his back. Link's heart beat quickly in a way that had nothing to do with how high up they were.

When they finally reached the ground, it was to Link's great relief, and he did his best to hide his pink tinged cheeks.

Zelda surveyed the area, making notes and muttering to herself about things Link himself didn't really understand.

He wandered off to a more open area to prepare a campfire, and let himself be absorbed into his cooking. Night would come soon, and they could use a bite to eat before going to Hateno. A while later, Zelda found where he was camped out, and sat down with him. 

"I always loved your cooking." She told him before biting into a rice ball he had made.

Link didn't really know how to respond to that, he had no recollection of ever cooking for her, so he ate in silence alongside her.

In short, it was awkward. Much more uncomfortable than their little predicament earlier. In fact, if Link had to choose, he'd much rather climb around on another tower if it meant escaping this weird silence. That, and having her body tight to his-

_Stop._

It was clear Zelda didn't hate him, much like she had originally when they first met one hundred years ago. But it was also abundantly clear she had no idea what to do around him. A part of her seemed to be holding herself back from falling into old habits. 

"I'm sorry," She said suddenly. "I know you don't want to hear about that."

He made to assuage her, to tell her that while yes, Link really had no want to hear about his old life, if it made her feel better he'd listen. She was hurting too, after all. A century holding Ganon back couldn't have been good whatsoever. He wanted to say that it was okay, and that they didn't need to have everything figured out right now, because they had _each other._

But Zelda shifted away, taking out the Sheikah slate from her pack, as he had let her keep it due to the fact that she used it way more than he did. She fiddled around on it, likely doing nothing at all, merely trying to give him space. 

Space he didn't want.

After all, he was sorry too. They had a long way to go before things would become some semblance of normal.


End file.
